5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Nakano
|romaji = Nakano Miku |birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag |age = * 18 (from Ch. 79) }} |gender = Female |height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") |hair_color = Red Brown (range: pearl pink to beige brown) |eye_color = Blue |blood_type = A |family = |occupation = Student Work part time in bakery |affiliation = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jap voice = Ayane Sakura (commercial) Miku Itou |eng voice = }} |Nakano Miku}} is the third sister of the Nakano Quintuplets, and one of the main characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. She has a timid personality. Appearance Miku is an emotionless looking girl with medium-length brownish-red hair that has strands of hair hanging over the right side of her face (ranging from light pink to antique pink shade in Volume 1, and pearl pink to beige brown shade in Volume 4 Cover page of Volume 1 ). Her notable accessory is a set of wireless headphones that have a triangle-shaped logo on the ear cups (Audio-Technica) . Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, a well-endowed figure and large breasts. Miku usually wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform. She also wears black tights and puts on her headphones around her neck. Most of the time, she has part of her bangs cover her right eye. She wears a ranzel. Gallery Character Profile Miku Nakano 1.jpg|Miku Nakano design. Character Profile Miku Nakano 2.jpg|Miku Nakano character profile. Character Profile Miku Nakano 3.jpg|Miku Nakano sketch. Character Profile Miku Nakano 4.jpg Personality Miku is a silent and reserved girl who has a pessimistic way of thinking and low confidence, even to the point of belittling herself. Fuutarou Uesugi notes that she doesn't have faith in herself. In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others. It is shown that she has an obsession with generals from the Sengoku Period. She is greatly influenced by their philosophies, to the point of affecting her real-life behavior. She hides this fact from her everyone and is embarrassed when Fuutarou found out. When Fuutarou challenged her to a duel of historical knowledge, she donned a set of armour similar to Takeda Shingen's. Despite her slightly negative outlook on life, such as when she asks Fuutarou to give up on her , she is the first sister to abide by the Gotoubun Principle. Miku always reminds herself to follow this principle, going as far as compromising her own interest to make sure everyone is treated equally. Miku has a depressed sense of modesty and cares little about her appearance compared to her sisters; not even acknowledging situations where her body is exposed. She didn't mind removing her long socks in front of her tutor or bother wearing flashy clothing. According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets. In Miku's case, she has good handwriting. Ability According to Yotsuba, Miku is the smartest among the sisters with her strongest subject being Social Studies. She has an extensive knowledge of Japanese History. She has the ability to imitate her sisters' looks and personality without the others recognising; far more than the extent of Ichika's ability. Miku, most likely, has the lowest physical capabilities among her sisters and she is bad at cooking. It is implied that she has a lack of romantic knowledge, due to the fact that she's less capable to comprehend the reasoning behind human relationships. Relationships Quotes Trivia * The name Miku means "three" (三) (mi) and "black jewel" (玖) (ku). ** The wife of Takeda Shingen is named as and share a similarity in kanji writing to . *** Among the Sengoku generals, the one Miku like the most is Takeda Shingen as it is hinted many times throughout the series when she set Takeda's crest as her phone's wallpaper . * Miku likes Matcha Soda. * Miku threw away her Kurobara Girls High School's PE uniform. Due to unexplored reasons, she bore the deepest hatred towards her previous school compared to her sisters. * The wife of Takeda Shingen is named as and share a similarity in kanji writing to . * Miku's design and artstyle in the one-shot version is different from the current one, having shorter hair and gloomier appearance. ** In the one-shot, Miku had short hair with pigtails instead of long hair. ** Miku's notable accessory is a pair of headphones with a triangle design on either side, representing the number 3, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Miku's headphones are a design mix of the Audio-Technica M50x and AR3bt SE. * Miku's phone number is 090-69143-73641 and her email address is n.miku0505@socomo.ne.jp. References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野三玖 pl:Miku Nakano es:Miku Nakano Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters